caroleandtuesdayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kids Are Alright (Episode)
"The Kids Are Alright" is the fourteenth episode of the series. Synopsis Upon finally meeting the legendary music producer Tobe, Carole & Tuesday are somewhat taken aback. The girls begin recording their debut song. Meanwhile, the ever-successful Angela is stalked by a suspicious figure. In between these events, Tuesday meets Kyle, a mysterious journalist doing a story on Valerie, and Carole gradually opens up to Dann after he helps her out of another tight spot. Plot Carole and Tuesday met Tobe. Gus asked Tobe a favor to become Carole and Tuesday's producer but Tobe stated that their singing and melody are awful. In exchange for being their producer, Tobe stated that Carole and Tuesday should practice from morning till night. They will be recording at Tobe's place. The next day, Angela was doing her album photoshoot. She was introduced to Aaron, an IT genius. Carole was doing her laundry when she was approached by a couple claiming to be her parents. Another couple also approached her claiming that they were her parents. Carole stated that she has no money and told them that if they were really his dad, he should have a birthmark on his right wrist. After hearing Carole, the two men still approached Carole and pulled her towards each other. Dann stepped in and help Carole get rid of the two couples. While Dann was doing his laundry, Carole opened up about her past saying that she was originally from Earth and was abandoned in a church during snow, that's what she heard from the nun, turns out Dann was also from Earth. Meanwhile, Tuesday is doing her part-time job of selling Mars dumplings when she was approached by Kyle. He wanted to ask Tuesday about her mother but Tuesday refused. Kyle left an information card in case Tuesday will change her mind, Dahlia raised to Angela about some comments on her social media that seem strangely knowledgeable about what she's doing, resulting in assigning a state of art A.I. bodyguard on Angela. Tao was busy checking the stimulation A.l. in trying new songs. Meanwhile, Spencer and Valerie are looking at the campaign statistics. Carole and Tuesday started practicing their song "Army of Two" and managed to get a pass from Tobe after 52 takes. After the recording, Gus and Tobe went for a drink. After a whole day of practicing, Carole was seen coming out from the laundry shop and encountered Dann on the way. Dann asked Carole if they could talk on her way home since Dann will be going back to Earth. Dann opened up and talked about his past, about her wife who is frail and had a child but couldn't take care of her. Dann got into trouble and was in prison. His wife left their child on a church and died soon after. Dann pleaded self-defense charges but was charged guilty. After being out in prison, he decided to look for his child and heard that she was on Mars. After reaching Carole's apartment, Dann bid goodbye. Carole asked him if he will go back to Mars and Dann said he just needs to serve his sentence. Dann promised to come back and visit her again, leaving Carole in tears. Songs Featured # Army of Two Character in Order of Appearance # Tobe # Gus # Carole Stanley # Tuesday Simmons # Roddy # Dann # Angela Carpenter # Dahlia Carpenter # Aaron # Kyle # Tao # Spencer Simmons # Valerie Simmons # Jerry # Skip Category:Episodes